


Amiga das Pedras

by psyluna



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depressing as fuck, Descent into Madness, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Prison, Starving, Talking to Oneself, You Have Been Warned, please read the tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna
Summary: Numa cela de cadeia em Targoviste, Lisa questiona a própria sanidade ao conversar com uma amiga inanimada.English versionhere.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Amiga das Pedras

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Friend of the Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246661) by [psyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyluna/pseuds/psyluna)



> Oi, pessoal. Tudo bem com vocês? Este conto é mais um caso de que eu precisava tirar essa história da minha cabeça.
> 
> Peço por favor, ATENÇÃO às tags da história. Pode ser exagero, afinal não há violência gráfica, mas a Lisa não está bem aqui e não vai ficar tudo bem. O conto segue o canon da animação e todos/as sabemos o que acontece com ela.
> 
> Boa leitura, se possível.

O guarda bateu a porta de grosso ferro e voltou a girar a chave na fechadura do outro lado. Lisa olhou para o pedaço de pão mofado jogado no chão, que mais se parecia com uma pedra coberta de musgo. Não quis comê-lo; não conseguia, não ainda. Aproveitando a pouca luz que ainda entrava pela janela, se assim podia chamar a fresta perto do teto, olhou para as próprias mãos e teve certeza de que os dedos estavam mais finos.

Há quantos dias estaria ali? Algo entre quinze e trinta, talvez. Alguns deles passara em claro, com os olhos estalados e vermelhos, piscando de cansaço. Em outros, dormira por tantas horas que os ossos contra o piso amanheceram rangendo.

Não havia na cela mais do que um trapo velho e o balde de dejetos já vazio como mobília. O trapo era pequeno demais para que se enrolasse. Tinha que escolher entre se cobrir com ele e dormir encostada na pedra fria ou forrar o chão com ele e passar a noite descoberta. Além da dignidade, tinham lhe tirado as boas roupas. O que vestia se assemelhava mais a um saco de batatas com buracos para cabeça e braços. Talvez fosse mesmo um saco de batatas.

Ficou de pé para esticar as costas, antes arqueadas para abraçar o próprio corpo. Se apontasse as mãos para o alto, tocaria facilmente o teto cheio de goteiras. Assim o fez, as digitais ainda sensíveis das queimaduras, com uma unha ou outra voltando a nascer. Tinha a sorte de ainda ter todos os dedos; além do flagrante, não se demorara a confessar o crime de tratar os doentes e salvar vidas.

A coisa mais vívida que tinha para fazer além de sonhar era sussurrar para as paredes. Depois de alguns dias, descobriu que tinha um vizinho de cela, um fiapo de homem que podia ver por um furo entre dois dos blocos. Ele murmurava até mesmo durante a noite, o que tirava o sono de Lisa por vezes. Levou menos de sete passagens do sol pela fresta para que ela começasse a fazer o mesmo, calando-se quando ouvia o portão e os passos do guarda. 

Podia ser pior, podia ser muito pior, ela dizia com um grande sorriso para o encontro do teto com a parede. Eu podia ter tido um olho furado. Um espeto quente atravessado na barriga. Alguns ossos quebrados. O que são as palmas da mão soltando cascas e os cabelos mal cortados em comparação?

Havia os dias, também, em que não fazia mais além de chorar. O dia do pão que parecia a pedra com musgo não era um desses. Era dia de conversar apenas. As barras da janela já deveriam estar cansadas de suas sandices, então deixou-as em paz. A porta não era boa companhia, porque trazia o guarda e o alimento nojento. Ele não tinha sequer a boa vontade de dar-lhe a porcaria do pão na mão… Bom, ele que se danasse. Conversaria. Lisa fechou os olhos e apontou o indicador, girando-o no ar até escolher uma pedra específica.

—Boa noite. Como vai aí na parede? Você é uma senhora ou um senhor?

Lisa examinou bem a superfície cinzenta, acariciando-a com a ponta do indicador. Era uma pedra áspera, um paralelepípedo como os outros. O que ele estava dizendo?

—Uma senhora, não é? Como eu? - Lisa tirou o dedo da pedra. - Ótimo! Uma conversa entre mulheres. É bem do que eu precisava. Às vezes, os homens não têm os bons palpites dos quais preciso. Nem os bons ouvidos.

A pedra escolhida ficava mais embaixo da parede, não tão próxima do chão. Lisa se acomodou de pernas cruzadas, usando a força dos braços para dobrar os joelhos que pareciam ter ferrugem. Sentou-se para olhar a companheira nos olhos que ela não tinha. 

—Posso lhe dar um nome? Creio que você não tem um… - Encarou bem o paralelepípedo e notou nele uma cruz rabiscada. - Oh, o morador antigo nomeou você? Poderia eu ter a honra de saber sua graça? Maria, como a mãe de Jesus. Por isso a cruz. Boa escolha.

Lisa pigarreou, sentindo a garganta se arranhar. Calou-se para ver se escutava o portão, o guarda, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas seus murmúrios eram os únicos naquele início de noite. 

—Você ouviu que eu falasse ontem? Era assim em Lupu também. Cuida-se muito da vida alheia por lá. Lugarejo pequeno, mas não se nega onde se nasce, não é mesmo? Aposto que a senhora nasceu de um belíssimo rochedo. Adoraria poder visitá-lo. - Lisa sorriu para a pedra. - Quem sabe eu deixasse uma flor, se gostar de flores. Há no jardim da minha casa lindos pés de narciso que eu usava na conjuntivite do povo. Seu rochedo natal talvez acomodasse um narciso meu. Isso se não tiverem queimado todos. Não se respeita nem as flores mais nos dias de hoje.

Lisa fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. 

—Sabe, Maria. Para vocês pedras, não existe muito essa coisa de começo, meio e fim. Uma pedra não exatamente morre, eu sei bem. O máximo que fazem é transformar uma de vocês em mais de vocês. No entanto, para nós humanos, o fim é uma questão com a qual se lidar. Tudo o que vive, morre em algum momento. Acontece com todos nós. Todos! E olhe para mim, especialista em atrasar a morte. É por isso que vim parar aqui. Acredita numa coisa dessas?

Lisa suspirou.

—É claro que eu preferiria estar em outro lugar. Não me entenda mal, não é que a senhora seja má companhia. É só que a senhora tem vizinhos do mesmo formato e material, e esses vizinhos estão me fechando aqui dentro. Eu poderia levá-la comigo se fosse embora. Seria meu simpático peso de porta.

Lisa deixou o corpo descer devagar até se deitar no chão, de face para o teto e as mãos cruzadas abaixo do peito.

—Como dizer… Sim. Eu a amaldiçoei, mas pense. Se não fosse eu aqui, poderia ser ela no meu lugar. Tenha sido por inveja ou para salvar a própria pele, isso diz mais sobre ela do que sobre mim, não acha? Talvez eu e ela nos encontremos no Inferno e ela me deva um pedido ou dois de perdão. - Lisa riu. - Sim, acredito em Inferno. Só não posso dizer que sou uma boa cristã.

Ouviu o início de chuva que atingia a parede. Levaria pouco tempo até que a água começasse a se tornar uma poça no centro da cela. Lisa se arrastou para o canto mais seco, onde a parede da direita e a da porta se encontravam. Enrolou-se no cobertor fajuto, voltando a abraçar os joelhos. 

—Maria, como é não sentir frio? Sei que vocês pedras são frias na maior parte do tempo, mas como é não se arrepiar quando o vento passa? - Lisa olhou para o teto, ponderando. - Como é receber o calor do sol sem que ele queime? Não precisar de roupas e sapatos? Sabe, talvez eu devesse encarnar como uma pedra em minha próxima vida e experimentar. Vocês têm alma?

Encarou o paralelepípedo com curiosidade.

—Entendo, não é bem uma “alma” no sentido tradicional. Bom, então não posso reencarnar como uma pedra, eu acho. Que triste para mim.

Lisa sentiu o estômago doer e resgatou o pão da chuva antes que se molhasse. Segurando-o entre as mãos, fechou os olhos, querendo abri-los para encontrar uma caneca de vinho quente que levasse embora os arrepios. Abriu-os de novo, não encontrando mais do que a cela. Seria fome o bastante para comer? Não ofereceu a Maria; ela não aceitaria de qualquer forma. Deu a primeira mordida seca, que se esfarelou na língua com textura de areia amarga.

—Não queria dizer nada. - Lisa falou de boca cheia. - Mas este negócio me faz pensar que estou comendo uma pedra. Não, não me leve a mal, não um granito como você, é bem mais… quebradiço. Não entendo muito de pedras para saber o tipo exato. 

Deu outra mordida no pão, maior e mais faminta para aplacar a dor no estômago. Talvez o amargor do mofo fosse um sabor complexo, um gosto adquirido. Falavam isso de certos queijos, não? E também de certas pessoas. Lisa terminou o pão quase lambendo os dedos atrás das migalhas. Uma bebida para encerrar era uma boa pedida, e a água da goteira tinha gosto melhor que a do chão. Colocou o copo rachado debaixo das gotas.

—O quanto consigo cavar o chão com este negócio, Maria? Já ouvi falar de prisioneiros que escaparam usando colheres. Agora, copos? - Lisa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Um relâmpago iluminou o céu por um momento e o trovão a fez virar a cabeça para a janela. Uma rajada de vento carregou mais da chuva forte para dentro pela fresta, e a água atingiu o rosto de Lisa.

—Não por acaso, estou precisando de um banho, mas não pedi por isso. - Limpou a região dos olhos com a mão direita. - Ah, o que eu não daria por uma boa banheira quente. E agora, acho que tenho água.

Lisa recolheu o copo de debaixo da goteira e apreciou os goles, com a boca seca do pão farelento. A água trazida pelo guarda tinha sabor de ferrugem e era salobra. A da chuva não era limpa, sabia disso, mas ao menos se dava ao trabalho de não aparentá-lo. 

—Maria, vou fazer uma pergunta, e gostaria que respondesse com sinceridade. - Lisa deixou o copo debaixo da goteira outra vez. - Você acha que estou louca?

Lisa encarou a parede, tentando identificar algo no silêncio rochoso.

—Porque eu… eu acho que posso estar. Há vezes em que enxergo coisas. Lugares e pessoas. Ouço sons, vozes que não podem estar aqui. Uma pessoa sã conversaria com você?

Lisa gargalhou, abafando a própria voz para não ecoar na cela.

—Por que “depende”?

Olhou para o paralelepípedo com intriga e um sorriso astuto.

—É, você está certa. É natural da mente humana tentar preencher os espaços em branco. O vazio. O silêncio. É isso que estou fazendo, então? Preencher?

Lisa baixou os olhos para o chão e deixou escapar o ar dos pulmões.

—Quantas pessoas você já viu partir daqui, Maria?

Lisa abraçou a si mesma com mais força. Sentiu um arrepio trêmulo quando uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela, carregando mais chuva. O cubículo já se tornara escuro como o resto da noite. 

—A porta é aberta todos os dias. E todos os dias, sem falta, a hora está mais próxima. Não sei quando, só sei que está. E eu… eu não quero que se lembrem de mim como a mulher que ficou louca. Como a mulher que falava com as pedras. Eu fui muitas outras coisas. Tantas outras… - Lisa sentiu a voz falhar. Não era dia de chorar. - Por isso, guarde meu segredo. Por favor. Eu… eu tinha tantas coisas que ainda queria fazer. Tantas, tantas… 

Quando a primeira lágrima caiu, seu punho fechado atingiu a poça d’água num soco. A palma da mão esquerda ardia ao contato com as unhas que lá estavam, e as que não estavam doeram como agulhadas. Não demorou para que começasse a soluçar, tremendo todo o corpo magro. 

—Quero acordar, Maria. Acordar e descobrir que estava sonhando. No meu quarto. Na minha cama, na minha casa em Lupu. Com meu marido de volta. Com meu filho na sala. Eu…

_ Eu não quero morrer. _ A respiração de Lisa se tornava cada vez mais difícil, como se estivesse se afogando.  _ Não quero. Não quero. Não quero! Por que não consigo me libertar eu mesma? Por que sou tão fraca? _

Lisa deixou a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos e voltou a envolver o próprio corpo com os braços. A cela parecia mais fria do que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Admito que achei difícil escrever esse negócio e acabei apagando um monte de partes irrelevantes antes de postá-lo. Espero que tenha ficado... bom? Até a próxima.


End file.
